1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches for automobiles and, in particular, to an automobile lever switch that controls/operates a wiper system of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional wiper switch for an automobile is explained in Japanese Utility Model No. 63-23254. With this automobile wiper switch, when an operating lever is turned to a mist-operating mode, a push rod presses a plate spring to make contact with a stationary contact point so that the wiper system is turned to the "ON" state. One end of the plate spring is fixed by being tightly screwed to a stationary member.
However, in the conventional wiper switch assembly described above, since a plate spring is fixed by being screwed to a stationary member, the manufacturing process of the switch assembly is difficult and the number of component items is large, causing higher cost.